


Light Switch

by Geonn



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Cunnilingus, Eavesdropping, F/F, Kissing, Masturbation, Multi, Pheromones, Seduction, Sharing, Succubi & Incubi, Threesome - F/F/F, slumber party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo doesn't do it on purpose, but that doesn't mean she can't reap the benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Switch

It was supposed to be a normal, quiet evening. A girls' night in, a chance to unwind from all the craziness in their lives. No Dyson, no light or dark fae. Just a bunch of girls acting like real girls for one night. Kenzi ordered pizza, and they all lusted over the delivery guy when he showed up. Lauren brought a small sack filled with DVDs to fit every taste. They started with one of the bad movies, just so they could mock and joke to their hearts content. They made a pact that no one could talk about diets or jogging an extra mile while the pizza was being eaten. Guilty pleasure was the name of the game.

Around eleven, Bo realized what she had done. She hadn't planned on it, and she certainly didn't expect to act on it. She was on the couch with Kenzi, both of them starting to feel wiped out from the evening. Bo had her arm around Kenzi's shoulder, trying to stay awake long enough to think of their next activity. She really wanted to prank call Hale, but she couldn't think of a joke funny enough to be worthy of the call.

Then she realized Kenzi was sucking the inside of her wrist. She frowned and watched Kenzi kiss, lick and suck the soft spot just below the heel of her hand, confused. Then she realized that Lauren's head had been on her thigh for a long time. She looked down and saw that Lauren was watching Kenzi with a dreamy smile. Her hair fanned out over Bo's leg, and Bo reached down and twisted several strands around her finger.

When had she started? Sometimes it was so subtle, her power of attraction, that she didn't even realize she was doing it. She'd once gotten fingered on a bus by a beautiful young woman, and Bo hadn't even realized it was because of her power until the woman blushed and hurried away at the next stop. If she'd known it was happening, she would have stopped.

Right.

She definitely would have stopped.

"Kenzi," Bo said, easing her hand away from the soft, wet lips. "I think we might oughta call it a night."

"No," Kenzi whined. "We still have to give each other pedicures and have a pillow fight in our panties."

Bo felt Lauren shiver at that.

"It's getting kind of late," Bo said, trying to ignore the fact Lauren was now brushing her cheek against her thigh. Why had she already changed into sweatpants? They were so thin. Stupid of her. But then she hadn't foreseen being pinned between her two best friends like this. Of course Lauren was a bit more than a friend, wasn't she? Bo untwisted Lauren's hair from her finger and touched the top of her head.

Kenzi twisted in Bo's arms and pressed against her side. When Bo looked at her, Kenzi's face was just a breath away. Bo blinked, but didn't back off. God, Kenzi had beautiful eyes. Why hadn't she ever noticed that before?

"Hey," Kenzi whispered. "You and the Doc did the horizontal polka together, right?"

Bo blushed.

"Oh, please, I heard everything. 'Oh, Lauren... don't stop... right there!'" Bo shivered, and Lauren began to kiss her thigh through her sweatpants. This wasn't happening. Bo turned her head away from Kenzi and closed her eyes. Just think of England. Think of baseball. "So, anyway, I can kiss you without getting my life sucked away or anything. Doc?"

"It feels amazing," Lauren said. She opened her mouth and pressed her lips against Bo's inner thigh as she spoke. She pushed Bo's legs apart with one hand. "You can feel her trying to draw. Like a tug on something deep inside of you. But she never takes it. So it's a long... slow... pull... Like... a buzz."

Kenzi kissed Bo's cheek. "That sounds awesome."

Lauren sat up, moving to kneel between Bo's spread legs. Bo swallowed hard and said, "You guys aren't... you don't really want this. Kenzi, you don't even like girls..."

Kenzi scoffed. "Girl's gotta protect herself. I'd seen what you could do. I didn't wanna risk it. But I've been known to dabble." Her lips pressed against the corner of Bo's mouth, and Bo felt her resolve slipping. Also slipping was the tie of her sweatpants, pulled between Lauren's fingers. And oh, what those fingers could do. Bo had very, very intense memories of those fingers, and they were not helping her keep a level head.

She had to stop it before things went too far.

"Lauren," she said.

"Lift your hips up," Lauren whispered, and Bo immediately complied. Her sweatpants were dragged down her thighs, and she turned her head as Kenzi kissed her lips.

In some circumstances, Bo thought as Kenzi's tongue slipped into her mouth, this was considered already too far. Lauren's hands were on her knees, holding them apart as she kissed the inside of Bo's thighs. She used her lips and tongue to explore the tight muscles, and Bo responded by thrusting her tongue into Kenzi's mouth. In for a penny, after all.

Kenzi pressed tighter against her and fumbled with the buttons of Bo's nightshirt. Bo let Kenzi suck the tip of her tongue and thought about contracts. "I will not sue Bo for nonconsensual sex when her powers are not entirely in her control." She reached down and put her hand on the back of Lauren's head as Lauren gently kissed the soft material of her panties. "Addendum: I will initiate at least one session of phone sex to assure Bo that I'm not just blinded by her powers." She had to be sure. She couldn't just be the sex monster that forced her friends into sexual situations they didn't want. She knew Lauren wanted it, regardless of what Bo was or what Bo could do. But Kenzi...

Bo broke the kiss and looked into Kenzi's eyes. "Kens... what... when you heard me and Lauren. You plugged your ears? You covered your head with the pillow and--"

"I masturbated," Kenzi groaned, "and I wished I could see what I was hearing."

"Good enough for me," Bo said. She kissed Kenzi hard, bringing up her free hand to the back of Kenzi's head. She pulled Kenzi into the kiss, pushing Lauren forward with her other hand. Lauren's fingers skimmed along Bo's thigh, up to her panties, pushing them aside to expose Bo's folds. Bo whimpered and lifted her hips as Lauren kissed her there.

When she opened her eyes, she saw that Kenzi was staring down at Lauren, watching in fascination as Lauren stroked with the flat of her tongue, teasing with the tip. Lauren's eyes were open too, watching Bo, and she smiled when she saw Kenzi was watching her. Bo shivered and put her hand on Kenzi's shoulder. "Kenzi... back up."

"But..." Kenzi was on the verge of whimpering. "I-I want to watch..."

"I know," Bo said. "But you're wearing way too much clothing."

Kenzi realized what Bo wanted and pulled away from her. Bo rested her head against the back of the couch, moving her hips against Lauren's assault as she watched Kenzi peel off her T-shirt. She dropped it onto the back of the couch and then took off her bra. Bo reached out with one hand and pressed her hand between Kenzi's breasts, following the curve of it until she reached the erect nipple. She rolled it between her thumb and forefinger, biting her lip as Kenzi squirmed.

Lauren sat up, and she and Bo leaned forward at the same time. Bo took the left breast, while Lauren took the right. Kenzi arched her back and said, "Oh... mahgod."

Bo smiled and stroked Lauren's hair. Lauren kept her hand between Bo's legs, stroking her with two fingers as she sucked Kenzi's breast. As if cued, they pulled back and Bo kissed Lauren.

"You guys are... so fucking hot. Even if I was, you know, exclusively for the boys... I'd totally make an exception."

Bo smiled and brushed Lauren's cheek with her fingertips. Lauren closed her eyes and leaned into the caress. "Kenzi," Bo said, her eyes locked on Lauren's face. "Take off your pants."

Kenzi did as she was told, lying back on the couch and twisting frantically to get her pants off over her shoes. Her panties came off as well, and Bo closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She could smell Kenzi's arousal, Lauren's too for that matter, and it was like a drug.

"Lauren," Bo whispered. "Show Kenzi what you can do with your tongue."

The corners of Lauren's mouth curled up into a Cheshire grin, and she opened her eyes. She locked her gaze on Kenzi, whose eyes widened like a cornered mouse in the cat's playpen. Lauren extended one hand and pushed Kenzi down, moving like a wisp of smoke from between Bo's legs to stretch herself over Kenzi's body. Bo twisted and stretched out beside Kenzi, her breasts on Kenzi's arm, and she watched as Lauren lifted Kenzi's legs up to rest on her shoulders. Kenzi put her arm around Bo and held tight.

Lauren pressed a lingering kiss to Kenzi's pubic hair. "I was wondering what your real hair color was," she said before she slid lower.

"Don't let me fall on the floor, Bo. I might go boneless. Don't let me fall on the floor, Bo."

"I've got you," Bo whispered. She licked the shell of Kenzi's ear just as Lauren's tongue flicked against Kenzi's clit. Kenzi cried out, and Bo held tightly to her as Lauren went to work. Bo ran the back of her fingers over Kenzi's stomach, and then Lauren reached up and caught her hand. Their fingers slid together, and they held hands as they drove Kenzi wild with their tongues. Bo's tongue slid across Kenzi's lips before Kenzi took it into her mouth. Lauren's tongue teased Kenzi open, running along one side of her labia before stroking the other, and then curling to push between them.

Kenzi shuddered and cried out when she came, her thighs tight around Lauren's head. Bo's eyes were open as they kissed, and she watched Kenzi's face during her climax. She kissed the corners of Kenzi's mouth, then took her bottom lip into her mouth and worked it with her teeth until Kenzi went limp in her arms.

"Holy blasphemy," Kenzi sighed as she pushed her hair out of her face.

Bo kissed various spots on Kenzi's face, tasting her sweat and her desire. The waves of her orgasm wafted through the air like a perfume, and it was making Bo lightheaded for her own orgasm. Bo reached down and stroked Kenzi's labia, but Kenzi pushed her hand away. "Don't. I-I can't. I... am... way too hair-trigger for anyone to be touching me right now..."

Bo smiled. "So the night is over?"

"Fuck that," Kenzi said. She sat up and looked down at Lauren. "I want to watch you two."

Bo looked at Lauren and lifted her shoulder in a shrug. "Bedroom?"

Lauren shrugged as well. "Works for me."

Kenzi clapped her hands together. "Awesome." She twisted and squirmed until she fell off the couch. "I'll get the camera."

#

Bo woke the next morning sandwiched between her two friends. Lauren's head was on her chest, Kenzi's head against her shoulder, and both were embracing her. The room smelled like sex and sweat, and Bo breathed deeply. It really was like a drug to her. She felt like a cartoon cat following the smell of food coming from the kitchen; her feet a few inches off the ground, her nostrils flaring as she was drawn to the origin of that gorgeous aroma.

Lauren stirred and Bo kissed the top of her head. "Morning."

"Mm," Lauren said. She kissed the swell of Bo's breast. "Kenzi?"

"Still asleep."

Lauren lifted her head and spoke with her lips against Bo's mouth. "Maybe we should let her sleep."

"We could, but I don't think she'd forgive us." Her tongue flicked against Lauren's mouth.

"I know a good wake-up call," Lauren said.

Bo pressed against the pillows as Lauren crawled over her. As Kenzi's snores turned into long, drawn-out moans, Bo smiled. Maybe she couldn't turn her powers on and off like a light switch. Maybe every social situation would be rife with moments where she found herself unexpectedly fending off advances from everyone in the room.

Kenzi's hand curled against Bo's hip and drew her into the good morning kiss she had been watching.

And maybe not having a light switch was a really, really good thing.


End file.
